Un Cumpleaños Más
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: El último cumpleaños de Bella como humana no resulto muy agradable, pero quizá este sea mejor. ¿Qué ocurrirá en este, su primer cumplaños como vampira? EdwardBella


_**Disclaimer: **__cualquier cosa relacionada con la saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ni la historia ni los personajes, nada. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_Ni siquiera este fic me pertenece. Lo escribió una amiga, a mí me pareció una muy buena historia, así que después de convencerla, conseguí que me permitiera publicar su historia. Y aquí está. Disfrútenla ^^_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Un Cumpleaños Más

-Mira aquel vestido ¿te gusta?-

-Mmm muy apropiado para tu madre ve por él ¿vale? Yo te espero aquí-

Es bueno traer a Nessy de compras. Debo admitir que tiene muy buen gusto además de que conoce bien a su mamá. Aunque por otro lado cuando Alice se entere que no la traje a que escogiera el regalo seguramente me matara, pero me parece que Alice aunque es muy buena amiga de bella escoge cosas muy extravagantes para ella…

-Listo, papá, nos vamos-

-Si claro. Tú manejas-

-Wiii!-

Aunque Nessy tiene 3 años de vida con su desarrollo ya parece de 16 y es obvio que le gusta mucho su nuevo auto, aunque claro, a Bella no le hace mucha gracia que ya maneje. Tiene que aceptar que es muy buena conductora incluso puedo decir que es mejor que ella. Claro que eso es lo que se podría esperar de alguien que ha vivido con un policía.

-Nessy, cariño, baja la velocidad, no quiero que tu madre se enoje por la velocidad que llevas...-

-¿Es necesario?-

Y me miro con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, que siempre me recuerdan a bella cuando era humana, recuerdo como me hundía en ellos….

-¿Papá?

Salí de mi ensoñación y recuerdos más por fuerza que por ganas.

-Sí, Nessy, es necesario. Vamos hazlo-

Con mala cara lo hizo. Se parece tanto a bella…. Mi bella…

-Finalmente llegamos. ¿Mamá está cerca?-

Mire un poco los pensamientos de mis hermanos

-No, está en el patio de atrás jugando con Emmet. Corre, ve con Alice para qué te ayude a envolverlo para dárselo al rato ¿vale?

-Sip ¿Vas por ella o voy yo?

-Mmm yo voy. Cuando terminen será mejor que vengas y guardes el regalo en tu mochila nosotros te recogeremos aquí.

Nessy asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche hacia la entrada y de ahí, a la cocina en busca de Alice.

Lo que esperaba jugando vencidas que Emmet nunca se cansaba de perder jeje pero bueno eso no impide que no sea divertido verlos.

Me acerque lentamente a Bella. La rodee por la cintura y le dije en voz baja o lo suficiente para que nadie más nos escuchara, con mi voz aterciopelada que tanto la "deslumbraba" cuando era humana.

-Amor es hora de irnos.

Ella volteo y me besó sin soltar a Emmet y derrotándolo una vez más.

-¿Y Ne... Renesme?

-En el porche esperándonos -

Ella se despidió rápidamente de todos y salimos en busca de Nessy.

Nessy acaba de llegar y solo deseaba que no nos entretuviésemos mucho pues ya le quería ver el vestido puesto a Bella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corrimos los tres en una especie de juego hasta la casa que Esme nos había dado. Bella y yo dejamos que Nessy ganara para quedarnos un pequeño momento a solas a la luz de la luna llena, que nos iluminaba.

-¿En qué piensas Edward?-

-En nada importante ¿y tú?

De la nada escuche su voz mental "en ti" eso me derritió el corazón y la bese intensamente como nunca lo había hecho cuando ella era humana. Ella me devolvió el beso como nunca. Sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi nuca y los míos claro estaban en su cintura acercándola más y más hacia mí y como siempre embonamos perfectamente.

Delinee sus labios con mi lengua, mientras ella me acariciaba lentamente el cabello. Realmente sentía ganas de explorar su cuerpo en ese mismo instante pero, como si hubiera sido un golpe ciego, los pensamientos de Nessy distrajeron mi deseo, ya que esta se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros preguntándose donde estábamos y esto me obligo a ajarme un poco de Bella, aunque ella un buscaba mi boca le extraño este movimiento. – ¿Qué pasa?-

-Viene Nessy -

-Oh, ok – dijo Bella tranquilamente

Al parecer los 2 la habíamos olvidado por un instante, bueno pues a fin de cuentas aun teníamos algunos instintos humanos.

-Mmm ¿interrumpí algo?-

Ambos reímos y tomamos a nuestra hija de la mano y nos encaminábamos a la casa.

.

.

Que hermosa se veía bella con aquel vestido definitivamente Nessy conocía muy bien a su madre y una vez más podría asegurar que ella era la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

-¿Se le ve muy bien el vestido no lo crees?-

-Sí, Nessy, se ve hermosa. Tienes un muy buen gusto-

-Jejeje gracias – dijo con alegría y emoción.

-Gracias Ne.. Renesme por el vestido, es muy bonito-

Hay, Bella siempre se ha inclinado por decirle Renesme ¿qué, es tan malo Nessy? además a ella de gusta.

-Edward, nos vamos. Ya se acerca el atardecer y Alice nos espera-

Asentí con la cabeza y nos preparamos para empezar a correr, cuando Nessy….

-Oye, papá, ¿me podrías llevar en tu espalda?

-Sí claro, pero recuerda cerrar los ojos, ¿eh?

Nessy no entendió el porqué del cerrar los ojos pero más bien era una pequeña indirecta hacia Bella. Deje escapar una pequeña risita, claro que Bella comprendió exactamente a que me refería y en ese instante empezamos a correr.

Aun recuerdo cuando corría con Bella en la espalda, me divertía tanto verla hacer sus berrinches solo porque le daba miedo o le avergonzaba o yo que sé porque no le gustaba, y enserio me era muy difícil creer que ella realmente le temía a que chocáramos contra un árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegamos Nessy se bajo de mi espalda de un brinco y corrió al lado de su madre. En la puerta ya nos esperaba Emmet.

-¡Hey, Bella, al fin llegaron! Alice temía que otra vez te entrara la ansiedad por cumplir años como la última vez… -

-¡Vamos, Emmet! no fue un ataque de ansiedad solo fue emoción-

- Jajaja si claro, emoción. Bueno ya entren – dijo Emmet con una pisca de burla en los labios y claro está, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Adentro ya estaban todos esperando, en especial Charlie porque se moría de ganas por ver a Bella.

Y como siempre todo lucia excelente, Alice siempre se lucia en estas cosas, pero claro que ahora la casa apestaba a perro mojado, ya que Nessy quería que todos los lobos vinieran a la fiesta aparte de Jacob. Y era obvio que Alice la mimaría a más no poder aunque tanto ella como los demás no nos agradaba mucho. Bueno, excepto Bella claro…

-¡Abuela!

-Nessy, cariño, que bonita te ves.- dijo Esme con su dulce voz maternal. Ha Esme le enternecía mucho que Nessy le dijera abuela y, obvio, Nessy lo sabía con aquel don suyo, nadie le podía mentir.

Y así siguió saludando a todos sus tíos y después saludo a todos los lobos y como siempre cada uno la elogiaba de lo guapa que se veía .Todo iba bien hasta que llegó con Jacob. Este no podía dejar de pensar en ella y era lógico lo que le pasaba todo por aquella imprimación que les sucedía a los lobos, pero aun así debo de admitir que me molesta mucho.

.

.

.

-¡Nessy! - dijo Jake con evidente emotividad al volver a verla. La cargó, la abrasó y le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla y eso provoco que Nessy enrojeciera de repente, pues al parecer ella también lo estaba empezando a amar.

-Jacob, ¿puedes dejar de gritar así tus pensamientos? Mejor guárdatelos- le dije con cierto enojo y celos. En eso pensó "Lo siento, querido suegro jajaja".

Si no hubiera sido por Bella, lo hubiera matado en ese mismo momento ciertamente debo decir que ella le salvo el pellejo un vez mas…

"Ya Edward deja de espiarlos" pensó Bella, esto me distrajo súbitamente y en lo que yo la alcanzaba, ella los cubrió a ambos con su capa protectora evitando que yo los siguiera escuchando.

Al alcanzarla ella me comento

-Anda amor deja de pensar en ellos son adolecentes y se están enamorando, tranquilo-

-Tú estarías igual si estuvieras escuchando todo lo que Jacob pensaba a gritos-

-Mira. Calma y yo me arreglo con él después ¿vale? – al terminar de decir eso me besó, lo que realmente si me tranquilizo pero solo porque no lo esperaba. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Bella era mi perdición…

-Oye, Bella, ¿qué te parece si salimos a jugar un rato? –comento Emmet y en su mente pensó "ya me está mareando el olor a perro"

Y todos salimos a ver como Emmet volvía a perder contra Bella, ¿qué era que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, o es que realmente esperaba ganarle un día de estos?

.

.

.

Después de un rato entre risas (por las caras de Emmet, realmente se esmeraba para poder ganarle. Claro que no lo haría hoy) y las apuestas de siempre entre las de Jasper y Rose contra las de Carlisle y mías.

.

.

.

En cuanto Bella le gano por cuarta ocasión, Alice y Esme nos pidieron que entráramos un momento para que los lobos empezaran a comer. Todos entramos tratando de contener el aire puro en nuestros pulmones pero era obvio que no duraría mucho.

Todos nos sentamos y en ese momento los lobos empezaron a comer, o mejor dicho a tragar la comida que Esme, Alice y Rose prepararon. Y como era esperado nosotros los veíamos comer en medio de un pequeño aburrimiento que nos inundo a todos (bueno a mi familia y a mí exactamente).

.

.

.

.

De la nada escuche que Bella hablaba animadamente con alguien en el patio de atrás y me sorprendió no haber notado su ausencia y eso que estaba a lado mío. ¿Pero quién era con quien ella hablaba? Busque rápidamente con la mirada para ver quien faltaba aparte de Bella. Era Jacob.

Tal vez ya lo había regañado un poco. Bueno, se lo merecía. Quedé despreocupado sobre lo que hablaban, así que no puse mucha atención a su conversación y me dedique a escuchar la canción de Bella en mi mente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bueno, aquí la primera parte de esta historia. No sé qué tan largo sea el fic, ni cuando vaya a salir el próximo capi, porque como ya les dije, esta historia no es mía. Pero en cuanto tenga algo, lo publicaré lo más pronto posible. Se los prometo! ^^_

_¿Les gustó la historia? ¡Entonces dejen reviews! Eso haría muy feliz a mi amiga y la ayudaría a seguir escribiendo ^^_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
